Legend of Naruto Lucifer
by Ramenkid
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila Naruto adalah keturunan Lucifer? Dia juga memiliki sebuah senjata pemberian Dewa yang mampu membunuh Dewa lain yang di sebut sebagai Armor of God. Dia dan anggota Peeragenya akan memulai petualangan mereka saat bersekolah di Kuou Akademi. Tripple Crossover, Naruto, High School DxD, & Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. Warning : Powerfull!Naru & Harem!


**Tittle : **Legend ofNaruto Lucifer

**Disclaimer :** © Naruto,High School DxD, & Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance

**Rate : **M

**Genre : **Adventure, Supranatural, and Romance

**Pair : **Naruto

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Harem, typo, abal, gaje, dan lain-lain...

**A/N :** Gue berterimakasih kepada Wildan-sama yang sudah mau membiarkan gue untuk mengadopsi ceritanya, gue jamin fic ini bakal jadi the best ditangan gue #Pede Tingkat Dewa#. Dan buat para reader sekalian, silkan di nikmati fic ini..

**XxxLegend of Naruto Luciferxxx**

Seorang remaja berambut kuning jabrik terlihat berjalan di dalam sebuah stasiun yang terlihat tidak terawat, pemuda tersebut akhirnya berhenti berjalan saat di hadapannya terlihat sebuah pintu besar yang cukup usang. Pemuda tersebut kemudian mengetuk pintu tersebut beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Siapa disana?"

"Ini aku Naruto, Ajuka-sama.." balas pemuda tersebut atau Naruto. Sejenak tidak terdengar suara lagi setelah Naruto menyebutkan namanya, beberapa detik kemudian pintu besat tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sendirinya dan dibalik pintu tersebut berdiri seorang pria tampan dengan rambut hitam dan memakai pakaian khas labotarium.

"Ah, Naruto.. kau sudah datang rupanya.. ayo masuklah." Ucap pria tersebut atau Ajuka, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki labotarium tersebut bersama dengan Ajuka disampingnya. "Aku pikir kau akan datang agak telat seperti biasanya, jadi aku mengerjakan beberapa alat yang akan ku uji coba nanti." Ucap Ajuka lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kali ini Ellis menyuruhku untuk segera berangkat.. hah.. ini benar-benar merepotkan, dia tidak sabar untuk direinkarnasi menjadi _Queen_ku begitu juga dengan yang lainnya." Balas Naruto sambil menghela nafas, Ajuka yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto barusan hanya tertawa.

"Hahahaha.. lama-lama kau bisa seperti Falbium kau tau.. selalu menjadi pemalas.."

"Nah.. aku tidak akan bisa menjadi pemalas jika para perempuan itu berada di dekatku." Balas Naruto lagi, Ajuka hanya kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya mereka berdua sampai disebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan alat-alat aneh dan beberapa rak, Naruto yang sudah terbiasa dengan ini hanya melihat kearah Ajuka yang berjalan kearah sebuah rak dan terlihat mencari sesuatu.

"Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer.. nah ini dia milikmu Naruto.." ujar Ajuka dan memegang sebuah kotak yang bertuliskan Naruto Lucifer, Ajuka kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto dan memberikan kota tersebut kepadanya. "Ada lima_ Mutation Pieces _di_ Evil Pieces _milikmu, yang pertama _Queen_, satu_ Bishop_, satu_ Knight_, satu_ Rook_, dan satu_ Pawn_." Ucap Ajuka lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar itu cukup bingung karena setaunya hanya akan ada satu _Mutation Pieces_ di _Evil Pieces _biasanya, itu pengecualian untuk _Evil Pieces_ milik para Maou.

"Kenapa banyak sekali _Mutation Pieces_?"

"Entahlah.. mungkin itu karena darah dan kekuatanmu yang juga bisa dikategorikan Iblis Super sama seperti aku dan Sizerchs.. itu juga tidak mengherankan karena kau adalah seorang Iblis darah murni dan keturunan Lucifer." Jawab Ajuka terhadap pertanyaan Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh.. dan juga Sizerchs sudah mendaftarkanmu di Kuou Akademi bersama dengan para calon budakmu." Tambah Ajuka.

"Eh.. kenapa aku harus sekolah, itu terlalu merepotkan."

"Sudah ku bilang kau itu akan menjadi seperti Falbium jika kau terus menggunakan kata merepotkan itu.. dan soal akademi itu aku juga tidak tau, Sizerchs tadi tiba-tiba memberi tauku dan menyuruhku untuk memberi tau mu." Balas Ajuka. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas lelah. "Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Ucap Ajuka lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan menghilang dalam kilat kuning.

**xxxLegend of Naruto Luciferxxx**

Terlihat sepuluh orang berjalan di jalanan kota Kuou, tujuh orang memakai seragam siswa dan siswi Kuou Akademi sedang tiga lainnya memakasi seragam formal yang terlihat seperti seragam para guru. Saat mereka sampai di halaman Kuou Akademi mereka semua menjadi bahan tatapan seluruh siswa dan siswi yang ada disana. Tentu saja mereka akan menjadi bahan tatapan, satu siswa laki-laki dengan rambut kuning jabrik yang tampan serta enam siswi perempuan yang cantik dan tiga orang guru wanita yang juga cantik sudah pasti akan menjadi pemandangan yang menyegarkan bagi para seluruh siswa dan siswi Kuou Akademi.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi keruang kepala sekolah dulu.." ucap pemuda berambut blonde spike atau Naruto, para gadis yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan kembali mengikuti Naruto. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya mereka semua sampai didepan sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah.' Dan Naruto langsung mengetuk pintu.

'Tok.. tok.. tok..'

"Masuk."

Mendengar itu Naruto segera membuka pintunya dan berjalan bersama dengan para gadis memasuki ruangan tersebut dan berdiri dihadapan seorang pria yang terlihat berumur tiga puluh tahunan yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja dan mengerjakan beberapa dokumen.

"Ah.. ternyata kalian.." ucap orang tersebut saat melihat Naruto dan para gadisnya. "Aku sudah mendapat usulan dari Sizerchs-sama bahwa akan ada tiga guru baru serta tujuh murid pindahan, dan dia juga mengusulkan pembentukan sebuah Klub.." ucap pria tersebut sambil melihat sebuah dokumen.

"Itu benar.. Rubia, Velsaria, dan Luminaris akan menjadi guru di Kuou Akademi.. dan untuk Klub kami, kami berencana menamakannya sebagai Klub Peneliti Sejarah. Apa itu tidak apa-apa, pak?" ucap Naruto, pak Kepala Sekolah didepannya yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu.. itu tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san. Naruto-san akan masuk kelas XII-A, Ellis-san, Leonara-san, dan Restia-san masuk kelas XI-A, Fianna-san, Rinslet-san, dan Clarie-san masuk kelas XI-C.. dan untuk Velsaria-san sekarang waktunya untuk mengajar di kelas XI-C dan Rubia-san dan Luminaris-san bisa melihat jadwal mengajar mereka di kantor guru." Ucap Kepala Sekolah menjelaskan, semua yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan permisi untuk pergi kekelas dan kantor guru.

**xxxLegend of Naruto Luciferxxx**

Naruto saat ini terlihat sedang berjalan di koridor Kuou Akademi yang sepi. Ellis, Leonara, Restia, Fianna, Rinslet, dan Clarie sudah pergi kekelas mereka, dan juga sekarang adalah jam pelajaran jadi itu wajar jika saat ini koridor Kuou Akademi sepi. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto sampai didepan sebuah kelas dengan tulisan XII-A, menghela nafas sejenak akhirnya Naruto mengetuk pintu kelas tersebut

'Tok.. tok.. tok..'

Tidak lama kemudian pintu ruang kelas tersebut terbuka menunjukkan seorang pria berambut hitam yang terlihat berumur dua puluhan dan mengenakan seragam seorang guru, pria tersebut saat melihat Naruto hanya tersenyum

"Jadi apakah anda sang murid pindahan?" tanya pria tersebut, Naruto yang mendengar itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap pria tersebut lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti pria tersebut yang berdiri di hadapan kelas

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid seperti yang kalian tau, aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannnya.. silakan perkenalkan dirimu, Naruto-san." Ucap pria tersebut, Naruto yang mendengar itu kemudian berdiri didepan kelas dan menatap kearah para siswa dan siswi di kelas tersebut

"Naruto Elshin, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Ucap Naruto dan menundukkan kepalanya, para siswi yang melihat itu langsung segera berteriak histeris dan mulai bertanya kepada Naruto.

"KYAAA.. NARUTO-KUN APA KAU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR?"

"BERAPA NOMOR HANDPHONE MU?"

"DIMANA ALAMAT RUMAHMU?"

Naruto hanya bisa diam mendengr pertanyaan-pertanyaan para gadis-gadis tersebut, dia sebenarnya ingin menjawab tapi karena terlalu banyak pertanyaan dia menjadi bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"DIAM SEMUA!" berkat teriakan pak guru tersebut semua kelas kembali menjadi hening, pak guru yang melihat itu hanya mengangguk. "Untuk pertanyaan lain kalian bisa bertanya kepada Naruto-san nanti saat jam istirahat.. dan sekarang Naruto-san, anda akan duduk di belakang nona Gremory. Tolong angkat tanganmu nona Gremory."

Setelah ucapan itu seorang wanita berambut merah crimson langsung mengangkat tangannya, Naruto yang melihat itu segera berjalan kearah bangku yang berada dibelakang wanita berambut merah tersebut dan duduk disana. Setelahnya pelajaran kembali dimulai dengan sang guru yang kembali menjelaskan materi pembelajarannya.

**xxxLegend of Naruto Luciferxxx**

Jam istirahat Naruto masih terlihat berada didalam kelas dan merapikan buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya, setelah merapikan bukunya dia langsung berniat untuk pergi keruang Klub barunya. Tapi saat dia baru mau beranjak dari bangkunya, namanya di panggil oleh seseorang. Dan saat dia menengok kearah si pemanggil dia menemukan dua orang wanita yang cantik dengan rambut merah dan hitam.

"Naruto-san.."

"Ya Gremory-san..?"

"Sebelumnya kita belum resmi berkenalan, aku Rias Gremory dan yang disampingku ini adalah sahabatku, Akeno Himejima." Ucap Rias memperkenalkan dirinya dan temannya yang disampingnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Elshin-kun.." ucap wanita disamping Rias yang Naruto ketahui sebagai Akeno, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga Himejima-san.." balas Naruto sopan, Akeno yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi ada apa, Gremory-san?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana anda dan kelompok anda mendapatkan dukungan dari kakakku, Sizerchs Gremory?" tanya Rias. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum sambil menghela nafas dan memijit keningnya.

"Untuk itu anda bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Sizerchs-sama, Gremory-san.. kuyakin dia bisa menjawabnya lebih jelas dari pada diriku." Jawab Naruto yang masih tersenyum, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Maaf Gremory-san, Himejima-san.. saya harus pergi sekarang untuk menemui para anggota kelompokku, permisi." Ucap Naruto lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan Rias dan Akeno.

"Huh.. tidak ada gunanya.. aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana Onii-sama bisa mengenal, Naruto-san.." ujar Rias saat Naruto sudah menjauh darinya dan Akeno, Akeno yang mendengar itu menatap kearah Rias dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung kau tanyakan saja kepada Sizerchs-sama, Buchou." Ucap Akeno, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya mendesah.

"Kau tau sendiri Akeno jika Onii-sama melihatku dia akan seperti anak-anak."

"Ya itu memang benar.. Sizerchs-sama benar-benar menyayangi adiknya Ufufufu."

Rias hanya bisa kembali mendesah mendengar ucapan Akeno barusan yang memang sangat benar. Kakaknya adalah Iblis yang menyandang nama Lucifer dan di juluki Iblis terkuat, tapi selain itu kakaknya adalah Iblis yang sangat kekanak-kanakan dan siscon.

_**To Be Continued**_

Yap.. this my first story.. saya mendapatkan cerita ini dari **Wildan**-san setelah saya bisa mengalahkan dalam sebuah tantangan. Meski pun sedikit ini Cuma sebuah permulaan, jika responnya bagus maka fic ini bakal di lanjut tapi jika tidak masih tetap bakal dilanjut. Oh ya dan fic ini murni Harem, jadi jangan baca jika tidak suka fic bertema Harem. Sudah segitu dulu yang saya sampaikan. See you..

**Ramenkid, Out.**


End file.
